


Office Furniture

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Matt feels taken for granted.





	

**Title:** Office Furniture  
 **Characters:** Matt, David  
 **Rating:** FRT, PG  
 **Summary:** Matt feels taken for granted.  
 ** **Word Count:**** 300  
 **Warning:** Pre-slash  
 **Placement:** This takes place shortly after NUMB3RS started, before most of Watson takes place.  
 **Note:** This was written for [2017 New Year's Mini-Round](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/), using the prompts "blush, meetings" and the kink "Attention (singling someone out; treating someone specially in front of others; making a point of showing respect to or interest in someone who doesn't usually receive it; observing, studying, or analyzing someone to understand them)." (I also used the kink "human furniture" as more of a prompt...)  


**Office Furniture --**

I'm a chair. 

Matt was sitting in a meeting packed with FBI agents and staff. 

I'm as unnoticed as a chair. 

He looked around, only half-listening to Don talk about the current case, though he liked Don. Being an analyst at the FBI was Matt's dream job and Don respected analysts. When Don had brought in his brother for a case eight months ago, people had scoffed, but Matt had been impressed and the results had proved Don right. 

Maybe that was it. Charlie could make any analyst feel stupid and worthless. Like an ignored chair. 

Matt's eyes wandered towards David, who had joined the team on the same case as Charlie. He was a puzzle that Matt itched to solve. David hardly ever spoke in meetings, but Matt knew that David was earning respect as much as Charlie. 

What was his story? Matt knew David had come from the Bronx, but that was it. Matt's mind wandered to some improbable scenario where he and David were stuck in an elevator and talked for hours. 

"Matt?" 

David was opening up about his rough childhood and … 

"Matt?" 

Matt jerked to attention. The whole room was staring at him. 

David had said his name. 

"What?" 

"Your report," David said with a half-smile. "About the data mining." 

"Really?" Matt squeaked. "Didn't know anyone actually read it." 

The room laughed, but David's smile was encouraging. "Maybe you can break it down for us?" 

Matt straightened up. "Sure!" 

David gestured for Matt to come forwards. Matt's face grew red but he came and stood in front. David stepped aside and leaned against a nearby table. 

Matt stumbled a bit getting started, then smoothed out and got going. 

All the while, David watched and listened and even nodded a few times. 

Matt felt like flying. 

  



End file.
